With more and more functions integrated within terminal devices such as mobile phones, it is more convenient for users to use terminal devices due to the integrated new functions.
All major manufacturers of terminal devices bring their attention fingerprint identification function recently. For conventional terminal devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, when designing the fingerprint identification function, the fingerprint identification function is generally combined with a physical button, a section view of which is shown in FIG. 1, so as to make the fingerprint identification function compatible with the button. Generally with such design, it is required to form an opening in a fingerprint identification area of a glass cover 01, because a physical button 02 can only be activated through a fixed travel of press. In this way, when a fingerprint identification sensor 03 is tapped by a user, only a fingerprint may be identified by the system. Moreover, when the fingerprint identification sensor 03 is pressed through a certain travel by the user, the physical button 02 may be activated, and two actions including fingerprint sensing and button-press may be identified by the system. Then, a corresponding action may be extracted according to decisions of a upper level processor in the terminal device. However, the exterior appearance of the terminal device is affected by the two-layers structure described above, and the user operation become inconvenient as well.